byte_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
DFP (Badscape episode)
DFP is the ninth episode of season one in the show, Badscape. Marcell and Deutz encounter raiders before reaching the Capitol. Ashe and Taylor attempt to navigate the Fields of Rynora. Damo and Mark assess the damage to Bromstead. Plot Marcell awakens on the bumpy road Deutz took towards the city, and sees him laying down on the carriage driver's seat. One swordsman rode ahead and behind them for protection, and they were given their own personal driver as an ambassador priviledge. Deutz sits down across from Marcell and asks him about his reasons for going to the Capitol. Marcel swiftly quips a lie, telling him that he's going for the experience of a true city, something they don't have in their area. Deutz nods at the response, but remains skeptical. He lays back down. While their caravan continues down, two scouts from the surrounding woods sprint ahead. Ashe controls the ropes to their two steeds as they follow a common path to the popular Capitol. Taylor sits next to her on the driver's bench, plotting their course and to avoid any known hostile territory. Taylor suggests they go through the fabled Fields of Rynora, in which Ashe is hesitant. The two discuss the tales of riders getting lost in the mysterious fields, despite them being an open landscape with no dangerous fogs, enemies, etc. They agree to take the risk as for a quicker journey, and take the pathway to the fields. Damo exits a makeshift infirmary in Bromstead after the attempted siege by the Red Band. Many of the wounded enemies remain under guard by the Badscape soldiers, with Aero remaining in the village to supervise. With the help of Mark, the two help around the town, and assist anyone in need. They begin conversing with the administrator and ask him about the previous happenings with the Red Band. Aero responds by assuring them that the issues with the rivaling faction will soon end after the Badscape Conference, to be held the following day. He trots off to a small private quarters tent with his captains, leaving Damo and Mark wondering. The caravan continues their journey smoothly for another hour. Marcell and Deutz awaken to the sound of muffled explosions and arrows. Their two guards lay dead by their stallions, and the caravan is suddenly flipped over. Their carriage driver and his partner unsheathe their swords and fend off the raiders, while avoiding the distant onslaught of arrows. Marcell and Deutz rush to assist, while hasilty setting up a perimeter by using crates they were transporting with them. The take cover behind the boxes and search for any projectile weapons as the raiders continue to pound their position. Ashe and Taylor enters the Fields of Rynora and are immediately met with a strong scent. The smell releases their stress and creates a sense of peace and weightlessness in each of them. They continue slowly down the path, taking in the calming feelings the fields were giving them. Taylor notices the sudden change in atmosphere and subconsciously snaps out of the euphoria. She manages to release Ashe by shaking her, and they both realize the effects of the fields. As they continue towards the middle, they see groups of people around campfires and sites despite it being midday. They are all entranced by the aura of the fields and are all singing, dancing, or swaying limply throughout the grasslands. Before they can realize it, both girls dismount their carriage and stumble towards the makeshift gathering, once more entranced. Damo sits at the steps of the town hall, drinking while observing the village. He notices the guards watching over the Red Band prisoners casually conversing with them, but thinks nothing of it. Mark walks over to him and joins him, but has a look of urgency. He informs Damo of the past dealings many towns have had with Aero, and the history of the man himself. Mark tells him about how closely Aero has been seen to be connected to the Red Band, but no one has proven him treasonous. He continues by saying the irony of Aero being a possible traitor to Suzy is that he is known to consistently executed traitors. Damo finishes his drink, and returns inside to rest, leaving more questions about the reinforcements he had called in for help. Marcell and Deutz remain under fire, with each of their drivers attempting to reach a better position and getting killed in the process. A booming voice demanding their surrender is heard from the treeline, and they have no choice but to oblige. They drop their weapons, and five men emerge from the north wilderness, one confiscating their blades. The supposed leader, a hooded man, signals to the surrounding brushes to exit. The sound of trampling footsteps over fallen leaves in the forest are heard, and their backup is gone. The man identifies himself as Natas of Hive, and he informs the two that they will be used as bargaining chips to the Badministration to grant him and his men a vessel to return to their homeland. Marcell and Deutz are tied up and thrown onto horseback, where they're set on a different route towards the Capitol. The girls enjoy bonfires and strange tasting beverages while being intoxicating by the Fields of Rynora. Taylor, caught up in the fun of the dancing, trips over a log and hits her head on the ground. Once again snapped out of the daze, she runs to find Ashe and grabs her friend. Getting a vial of water from their carriage, she pours it on Ashe and her friend returns. They disembark as quickly as possible, but notice a girl looking around, clearly not fitting in with the festivities. The two realize she isn't entranced by the fields, and decide to head over and take the child before they are once again trapped. Natas and his men stop their travels at a small waterfall and restock their water supplies, allowing the horses to get a drink. One of the henchmen sits down next to Marcell and Deutz and gives them a drink from his canteen. He explains their purpose and that they don't wish to harm any more people in order to get home. Angered but unable to attack, Marcell asks how they got stranded on Badscape in the first place. Deutz answers, instead, telling Marcell about the recent conflict with the nearby kingdom of the Hive. During the penultimate battle of the war at Bengal Bay, the warhero Tiger destroyed the retreating Hive fleet, and scattered the remainder of their men across Badscape. Before the conversation can continue, the group begins moving once more, and they are thrown back onto the horse. Taylor and Ashe rush over to the little girl and feel the auroma of the fields attempt to seep into their consciousness. The girl notices them and rushes to meet them. Dismounting the carriage and scooping up the girl, they immediately rush for the treeline. The carriage throws various bags out of the back, but no one notices as they inch closer to safety. Before the presence of the fields can consume their brains, they burst into the forest and onto their original road. They check the bags still intact and question the girl on how she didn't get affected by the power of the fields. The girl remained silent. After asking frequent questions and gaining no reply, the newly formed trio continue down the pathway and are in hour's reach of the Capitol. The Hive caravan venture onto a bustling road, taking note of the business indicating the nearby Capitol. Getting onto a quiet pathway to the Capitol, they hear the sound of another carriage. Entering out of the forest was Taylor, Ashe, and a little girl. The Hive archers open fire on them, with Marcell and Deutz yelling at them to take cover. The oncoming arrows hit their stallions and the carriage comes crashing down. The swordsman rush at them, with Deutz frantically searching with tied hands for a weapon. Finding a battleaxe, he cuts off his ropes and does the same with Marcell. They tackle two Hive soldiers and steal their swords after eliminating them. Natas unsheathes a dagger when reaching the flipped wagon, and Taylor in turn grabs her sword. The two engage in a duel, with Natas easily countering Taylor's inexperienced jabs. Ashe hides the little girl in a nearby bush before firing arrows at Natas and his men. Hive reinforcements enter from the rear, and the group sees their chances at escape fade. Before they could surrender, more arrows fly from the north. Heavily armored knights and archers surround the Hive group and dismount to check on the Badscape citizens. The leader of the Capitol guard is evident in his red cloak. He walks over to Natas and forces him to kneel, before ordering them to be sent to Ashgate. The Hive men begin panicking before they are gagged and dragged away. The Badscape citizens are offered transporation to the Capitol boundaries, and they exhaustily accept. Cast Primary Characters *Bob Morley as Marcellus *AnnaSophia Robb as Ashe *Alex Pettyfer as Deutz *Emma Stone as Taylor Supporting Characters *Mark Fischbach as Mark *Richard Harmon as Damoclesus *Michael C. Hall as Aero Guest Appearances *Griffen Blake as Natas *Dafne Keen as Maion (uncredited) Notable Event(s) *Marcell and Deutz are captured by a group of Hive holdouts. **They are subsequently rescued by the Capitol guard. *Ashe and Taylor successfully escape the Fields of Rynora **The discover a little girl immune to the auromas and rescure her. *Marcell, Deutz, Ashe, Taylor, and the girl arrive at the Capitol. Category:BadVerse Category:Badscape